Time, Life, and Paradise
by muku-chi68
Summary: This is the story of the life before and after Kag and Inu meet and how their love remains. I'll be hopping around throughout the years First chappy is up!


So this is Time, Life, and Paradise. Paradise is the name of the town the story takes place in, but I doubt that Japan would have a town called that lol. If you have the time, please review. I always like to be commented lol. This story takes place over a span of about 37 years (wow!) because I will be hopping back from times when K and Inu have met and before they have met. So, stick with me please!

P.S. I don't own them! (Sad attempt at a disclaimer…)

May 2022 Inuyasha is 37, Kagome is 30

Inuyasha groaned in satisfaction and rolled off to the side, lying and panting. Kagome was beside him, smiling and also panting. The smell of sweat and sex was in the air, and it was delicious. Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome," he said.

"What?"

"How many years has it been since we met?"

"Oh god Inuyasha, we just finish the most amazing time we've ever done and that's what you say to me?"

Inuyasha laughed, the bed vibrating as he did. He rolled over and stroked her glossy black hair, messy from what they had just done. "It's just amazing. We've been together through so much, I just got thinking about it is all."

"Well, then I think it's been about 15 years darling." Kagome sighed, nuzzling against Inuyasha's chest, playing with his nipple, which to her satisfaction was beginning to peak.

"Fifteen years. Wow. And to think we have the rest of our lives to live together. Forever with you, Kagome," Inuyasha was smiling.

Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh, "Don't get too carried away Inuyasha, I might start regretting it."

"Oh, you'd never…I hope," Inuyasha said, pretending to panic.

"You know I would stay with you forever, Inuyasha. I love you so much."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome, sweet and then hard, prying her soft lips open and massaging her tongue, giving her every pleasure he could offer. He pulled away, and stared into her eyes, "Good."

July 2007 Kagome is 15

"God fucking damnit!" Kagome was pissed. She was beyond pissed. She was… well, for lack of better words- PISSED! She was walking down main street, smoking and stomping in her brown leather boots. Her brows knitted together in a dark frown as she took a long drag, casually breathing the smoke out into some old bag's face. 'Eh,' Kagome though, 'she deserved it. Probably.'

It was high noon in the town of Paradise (sue me, that's the name the town has to be for the story to work lol) and the town was bustling, signs of a busy Saturday. Just hours ago Kagome had been having the time of her life, cruising around with her girls, laughing and jamming to music loud enough to just barely not break her eardrums. Then some bitch from English came up and spilt her vodka all down the front of Kagome's new blouse. 'Fuck, if I ever see that bitch again she is getting her cheap, sprayed on tan ass beaten till she's bloody and crying for Mama.' Oh yes, Kagome was pissed.

Now, it's not that Kagome was a bad girl. Actually, her parents thought she was a saintly sweetheart who thought fingering someone meant giving them the peace sign. Like that was likely. How many girls did she know YOUNGER than her that were getting it on with the older boys. 'This town is messed up,' Kagome thought. No, Kagome wasn't a bad girl. In fact, she was one of the nicer ones. At least she had kept her virginity intact. In this town, there are a couple rules that every girl has to go by to survive.

Rule No. 1. If you don't get fingered by the time you're 13, you're a lesbian.

Rule No. 2. If you don't get drunk by the time you're 12, you're a wimp.

Rule No. 3 If you're not late at least 10 times a semester because you were taking a smoke break, you're a pussy.

Rule No.4 If you don't do dope period, you're the fucking worst shit there is.

Now I know these may sound like some pretty fucked up rules, but that's how we govern ourselves in the town. If you're not with us, you're trash…I guess. And we're allowed to have good grades, so it's not really much of a problem school wise. Yup, just another day in Paradise.

Back to the shirt though. It was hot today, and the vodka was starting to reek. 'God I smell like a cheap whore,' Kagome was picking up speed now, not wanting to get stopped by the cops for bein' underage. That had already happened WAY too many times for Kagome to let it happen again. She chucked the butt of her smoke on the ground, not wanting to walk into her house with it in her had. She whipped some perfume out of her purse and quickly sprayed it over her chest, to hide the scent.

Kagome could see her dad setting up the sprinkler in front of the house, and she waved to him before going inside, entering through the side door. She shed her boots and raced to the shower, not wanting to be smelled by Mama or Shouta. She dived into the bathroom and chucked her ruined shirt into the shower, figuring she could wash it off while she showered. Kagome stripped her jeans off, letting them slide to the floor as she reached around to undo the strap holding her bra up. She finally got it undone, after some careful prying and grasping, and it too was added to the pile on the floor.

Kagome stopped for a moment, staring at herself in the mirror, turning to look at herself from all angles. Except for her underwear, she was completely naked. Kagome reached up and touched herself, running a finger along her pink-brown nipple which was hardening in the cool air. She slid her finger over her stomach and slipped it into her panties. She passed by the soft curls of black, pausing to rub the small nub above her opening, to moisten herself, and the she slid her finger in, moving it around. Someone walked passed the door, and Kagome gasped. She quickly slid out of her remaining underwear and hopped into shower, letting to steamy water soak her body. Kagome was now getting thoroughly turned on.

Kagome slid her back against the wall and sat down, spreading her legs and reaching down once again. She slipped one finger in, and started sliding it slowly around, but couldn't bear it and started pumping faster and faster until she was panting. She quickly slid in two fingers and pumped harder and harder, gasping and making tiny moans and she enjoyed herself. She used her other had to rub the nub above and tickled and pulled at it, moving quicker. As she felt herself reaching the end, Kagome screamed quietly, making sure no one would hear her over the sounds of the running water. "God," she moaned, as a hot trickle poured out slowly. Kagome caught her breath and stood up, washing herself off and nudging the clothes with her foot. She rinsed off and shut the water off, stepping out and grabbing a towel.

As Kagome stepped out she stared at herself once more in the foggy mirror. 'Fuck,' she thought, 'I really need to get laid.' She wrapped a towel around herself.

After hanging up the wet clothes Kagome gathered her pants and underwear and walked to her room. She combed and blow-dried her hair, plugging in the flatiron and picking out clothes to wear for the party tonight. Paradise.

Yay so that was the first chapter in Time, Life, and Paradise. Sorry I'm so dirty lol. Next is Inuyasha and we're all excited for that, ne? Well, I'm gonna head 'er out! See you all next time!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
